


Snippets Through Space-Time

by GalaxyStarbird



Series: Justice Blind [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyStarbird/pseuds/GalaxyStarbird
Summary: Little missing scenes from Broken Souls, Bleeding HeartsParts that didn't quite fit in with the main story:Parallel scenes from another character's point of view,what might have been's,could not be's,and possibly more





	Snippets Through Space-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara didn't enter the multiverse cluster unnoticed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ink and Dream. They're such interesting characters.
> 
> Dream and his infallible positivity, and Ink and his confidence and powers of inspiration.
> 
> Regarding the "Ink meets consequences" tag on Broken Souls, Bleeding Hearts:  
I have absolutely NOTHING against Ink. I like him, even in his more questionable moments. That's what makes him interesting to me. 
> 
> However, my "Justice Blind" version of him needs to face the consequences of his actions, no matter how well intentioned they may be.
> 
> Now, Onward!

In most of the Multiverse, people were aware when a Time Keeper entered their universe or multiverse cluster. It was impossible to mistake the influx of powerful magic for anything else, really.

Of course, most denizens of the Multiverse had stronger souls that were more sensitive to magic and they knew of the Time Keepers in general even if they had never met one.

The little multiverse cluster that Clara had slipped into did not fit into the “most” category, with the exception of four individuals.

One was the Ink, Creation, who was soulless and so had nothing to process the power with or compare the power to.

Another was Error, Destruction, who was in so much pain he could be forgiven for missing the cue. (And, of course, he found her later, but this is neither the time nor the place for that story dear reader.)

The third was Nightmare, the Young Negativity. He felt the curl of magic and understood that it brought change even if he did not know what change. It did not advantage either positivity or negativity but he felt the lines between the two sharpen. He snarled, kept his head down, and began planning. For what remained to be seen.

The last, was Dream, the Young Positivity.

*Line Break*

Golden eyes flew open as their owner flew into a sitting position. Dream gasped. Something was different, something had changed. He could not explain how, where, or why, but it had.

“Dream?” Ink peered at him curiously from the other end of the couch. That was right, he had finally convinced Dream to come and take a break and rest at his home.

That was not the pressing concern right now though. He could still feel the… something? Magic maybe? Whatever it was, it was humming in his bones. He could even feel it in his teeth. “Ink? Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“I don’t know, some sort of magic hum?”

“Magic hum? Sure you’re not just tired Dreamy?”

Dream glared. “Yes I’m Sure. Tired is different, this is something more.”

“Pffft. C’mon Dreamy, you’re probably just imagin-” Ink abruptly cut off with a full body shudder. “Oof, that felt odd,” he said nearly to himself.

“Ink?”

“A new universe was just created.”

Dream frowned, concerned. “I thought you were the only one who could create universes.”

“So did I.” Ink lurched to his feet, then offered a hand to Dream. “Come on. Let’s go check it out, say hi, maybe catch the culprit before Error or Nightmare gets to them.”

Ink pulled Broomy from his back and swiped the brush down, cutting a portal through the air. The two were quick to jump through to the Doodle Sphere. Ink paused for a moment to focus on the slight tug that echoed underneath his ribcage, then he took off at a brisk walk. Dream quickly scrambled to follow him.

Some time later, Ink stopped so suddenly that Dream nearly ran into him. Ink scanned the pages floating peacefully above him, eyelights an odd combination of a green spiral and a red target.

Dream clutched his staff close to his chest, leaning over and trying to gauge what his friend was thinking. “……Ink?”

There was a low snarl. “It’s not here.”

Dream blinked. Ink always knew where a universe was, even if he forgot everything else about it. “Are you sure…?” he asked tentatively.

Ink whirled around to face him, both eyelights now red targets. “Positive.” He turned to point at a small blank space between two pages. “It’s supposed to be right there, but it’s not.”

“Oh,” said Dream softly before continuing with a more hopeful tone. “Well, maybe it just wasn’t stable enough to stay?”

Ink snarled and began to pace. “No. If a universe fades, dissappears, or gets __erased by Error__, I FEEL it. It’s not easy to forget that pain. No, this universe isn’t gone, and if it isn’t gone then that means it’s hidden, and if it’s hidden, that means that someone doesn’t want me to find it and if someone doesn’t want me to-” Ink abruptly stopped, and turned to Dream. His eyelights were orange and green question marks. “What was I talking about again?”

Dream face-palmed. “INK,” he whined, before sighing in fond exasperation. “Come on, let’s go home and rest so we can be prepared for any trouble that comes up.”

“Okay Dream-boat!”

Dream face-palmed and groaned at the ridiculous nickname as Ink snickered and made a portal to their home.

And then the Doodle Sphere was empty once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get our first glimpse of Dream and Ink. Any bets as to how long it is before their dismissal comes back to bite them?
> 
> >:)
> 
> Don't worry though, they're only clueless. It's not like they're actively malicious.
> 
> *Side eyes JB!Error* Well, most of the time anyway.


End file.
